


17,876

by Kissthexgirls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Sanvers - Freeform, alex is a really big nerd, alex is super gay, and I love them both, just fluff, just pure fluff, maggie is a soft lil bean, sanvers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthexgirls/pseuds/Kissthexgirls
Summary: she’s just a girl... A very pretty girl. A beautiful, amazing, stunning, spectacular... girl you're already dating. How does she still make you feel like this?“Danvers.” Maggie calls as she moves closer. Alex holds in a smile. She holds in the feeling of disbelief when Maggie talks to her. It's like she surprised every time that she's her girlfriend.-or-alex is a really big nerd who does math to keep a straight face because her girlfriend makes her nervous





	

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this as a head-canon on tumblr (i can't find it rip me) and i had to write it. it's super cute and alex and maggie are super gay and super in love

_436 x 41_

Alex picks the two numbers from nowhere. She notices how stupidly happy Maggie makes her. The other agents, while they’ve never said anything, obviously do too. She’s made a reputation of herself as a badass. She has an image and it needs to be upheld. There was no smiling as Agent Danvers. She’s made it a point to strike fear in the hearts of many. She can't ruin that because of a pretty - no, ‘pretty’ wasn't a strong enough adjective... what word would she even use to describe Maggie Sawyer? beautiful, magnificent, stunning... nope. All of those were nowhere near enough - girl.

_436 x 1_

_436._ That’s too easy. It’s not keeping her from focusing on Maggie’s dimples that show with every facial movement. Or preventing her from being enamored by the way Maggie’s hair hangs in loose waves just over her shoulders and shines in the sunlight. What sort of conditioner from the gods does she use? She asks herself like a bottle of it isn't sitting on the edge of her shower right now.

_436 x 4_

That’s a little more difficult. Nowhere near too difficult, but enough to keep her thinking. Keep her eyes pensive and her face straight. _Ha. Straight._ She chuckles to herself without ever moving her face from stoic. She watches the detective as she saunters around the crime scene on the hunt for evidence. At this point Alex didn’t even know what evidence. Obviously there was some form of alien activity but what exactly? Alex had forgotten.

Alex thought back to the first time she'd seen Maggie. Telling her to leave the crime scene which in the end she did but not without some resistance. Alex thought it was just her being stubborn - she’s sure at least part of it was - but, had Alex not been so naive about herself, she would have noticed the obvious flirting. Although, something about Maggie’s persistence intrigued Alex. It still did. But now, she admired it. The same trait could be found in herself although she could never do it quite as seamless as Maggie.

Alex snaps herself back with a sharp, _focus, Danvers_. She didn’t use to internally call herself ‘Danvers’. She didn’t do that until she met Maggie. Maggie rarely used her first name. That intrigued Alex too. Alex pulled herself away from her thoughts and focuses intently on each step of the problem.

_6 x 4. 24. Carry the two._

Maggie is stunning and Alex can’t help but notice a new detail to prove that fact every time she looks at her. No matter if she's just woken up hair a mess, sleep still in her eyes, or if she's gone all out with hair and makeup for a date, eyes glittering, skin glowing and flawless as always; Maggie looked amazing every single time. Everything about her was flawless in Alex's eyes.

_4 x 3. 12. Plus two. 14. Carry the one._

_How did she make wearing an oversized police jacket look so good?_ Why couldn’t Alex stop staring at her? She was at work. Alex used to be so good at distancing herself. But, to be fair, she never had a distraction quite like Maggie. She had to give herself credit though, she wasn’t smiling like an idiot like she usually did when Maggie was around. The math was helping but only so much.

_4 x 4. 16. Add the one. 17. 1,744._

That’s when she notices Maggie walking toward her. She also notices her heart begin to beat faster and her palms begin to sweat. Her stomach turns to flutters with every step that the other woman walks near. How does she do this? Alex is sure Maggie has some sort of power to render her completely useless. They’d been together for months and Alex still fell head over heels every time she laid her eyes on the woman.

_436 + 1,744_

_That was - uh - shit. What was it? Come on Alex you’ve gotten this far. She’s just a girl... A very pretty girl. A beautiful, amazing, stunning, spectacular... A girl you're already dating. How does she still make you feel like this?_

“Danvers.” Maggie calls as she moves closer. Alex holds in a smile. She holds in the feeling of disbelief when Maggie talks to her. It's like she surprised every time that she's her girlfriend.

“17,876,” Alex rolls off, wishing very quickly that she had thought the answer instead of greeting the other woman with a very random number. She chastises herself internally.

This raises a small chuckle out of Maggie. “Nerd,” Maggie scoffs. Alex knew it was playful by the small grin that appears on the detective's face. She also could tell Maggie was very confused as she tilted her head to the side like a puppy who just heard a high pitch noise. Alex found it charming every time. “Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“No - I - uh - I was just - you are - um - sorry...” Alex stammers out. Her face turns blood red and she can feel it set itself on fire. Much like she wants to do to her whole body if it’ll get her out of this situation. Somehow she still managed to embarrass herself. It had to be a talent. Come on, Danvers. You’re better than this. She berates again.

“Cat got your tongue?” Maggie asks as she arches an eyebrow in a way that makes Alex want to melt into a puddle. Maggie can't help but love the fact that Alex still gets nervous around her.

“Y - uh - you could say that,” Alex twists her mouth and bites the inside of her lip. How could she do this to her? So much for her street cred. Hard, stoic, badass, Alex Danvers was suddenly rendered speechless and completely smitten by one word. By her own name.. One quirk of the eyebrow. One tilt of the head. One light grin. How was she able to do this to her? Her dimples probably had something to do with it. Yeah, Maggie has superpowers. She confirms.

“You sure you're alright?” Maggie chuckles lightly again.

“I do math..."

“You..?” Suddenly, Maggie was the one that was speechless. She fumbled around as she attempted to make sense of what Alex was saying. But Alex had a power too, only her’s came with less charm and more confusion. “What?”

“I do math. When you're around. And I'm working. So... so, I don't smile like a damn idiot everytime I look at you...” Suddenly Alex is vulnerable and embarrassed and smiling like a “damn idiot” and noting just how accurate of an assessment that was. “I do math to keep up my image. The badass Secret-Agent-Alex-Danvers image which I'm ruining now but who cares.”

“I've been right about you from day one, Danvers. You are, in fact, the biggest nerd I have ever met.” Maggie can't help but laugh and shake her head. "One of the things I love most about you.”


End file.
